


My Heart's Already His

by ShyDaredevil



Series: Rewards [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/pseuds/ShyDaredevil
Summary: When Kakashi gets assigned to escort an overly friendly shinobi around for her visit, he has to get creative to avoid her unwanted attention.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Rewards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772233
Comments: 17
Kudos: 342





	My Heart's Already His

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of my Rewards Verse and I'm very happy with how it came out!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to Fig (Figgyfan14) for being the beta for this piece and being son incredibly patient with me during the editing process! They're super amazing and you should definitely go read their works if you like works like this one. 
> 
> I definitely have plans to write more pieces into this verse so hopefully I can get to that soon! Enjoy~

Kakashi breathed in deep before letting out a long sigh as he stood in front of the Hokage’s office. He glanced over at the ANBU guards on either side of the entrance, but neither looked back at him. There was no escape. So he dug his hands into his pockets and slumped into his usual posture, as he entered the room. 

The scene inside was exactly like all the hundreds of times he’d been here before: Tsunade at her desk in the center, with Shizune at her left. On her right however, was someone Kakashi did not recognize. Since getting the Sharingan he never forgot a face so he definitely had not met the woman before. She was a tall, beta woman, with what he assumed was a pleasing figure, though he never had much interest in women. Her dark blue hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head, and she was dressed pretty normally for a kunoichi. Her hiate-ate held the symbol for the Hidden Stone Village, which explained why Kakashi didn't recognize her.

He must have been staring for a little longer than necessary, and he noticed the unknown woman run her eyes up and down his body, sizing him up before giving him a sultry wink. Luckily the mask hid the grimace that his face made. He definitely wasn't interested and was unused to being hit on so openly, as most everyone in Leaf knew he was happily mated and married. 

Tsunade cleared her throat, bringing his attention back to the task at hand. "Right, Hatake Kakashi, meet Sengoku Mayuko, one of Stone's highest-ranking kunoichi." As she finished she gestured to their guest.

"Pleased to meet you." Kakashi's tone was polite, but his expression was bored and uncaring, though he did manage a small wave and an eye smile.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Hatake." Her voice was soft and warm like honey, and she all but slithered over to him, stretching out a gloved hand for a shake, which Kakashi politely returned. Mayuko however, held onto his hand for a bit longer than necessary, and when Kakashi looked toward her, her eyes were hooded. The look she was sending him was definitely not appropriate for a first meeting, in front of the Hokage no less. He wondered how she was possibly getting away with this. 

"Yes, well," lucky for them, Tsunade broke the tension, "Miss Sengoku here is on an extremely important intelligence-gathering mission. She's on her way to Mist to investigate some rogue ninjas who are potentially organizing. The journey from Stone is quite long, so as a gesture of goodwill between the nations, and in an attempt to begin to form a friendship and potential alliance, we have allowed Miss Sengoku to stay with us in Leaf for a few days. We have also agreed to share what information we've gathered on this particular situation with her during this time."

Kakashi yawned, bored practically to tears by Tsunade's briefing. "This is all well and good Hokage-sama, but if you don't mind, what does this have to do with me? I haven't been to Mist since my mission with team 7 well over a year ago. I have no new information for you."

"I was getting to that!" Tsunade interrupted him, "I'd like you to be Miss Sengoku's escort while she's here. Keep her company, take to her various meetings, and walk her home at the end of the day."

"Hokage-sama, surely there are other shinobi better suited for this mission." Escorting an overly friendly woman around Leaf for a few days was the last thing Kakashi wanted to do.

"Miss Sangoku, may we have a moment?" Tsunade asked the kunoichi. She nodded and left quickly. Once she was gone, the Hokage gave Kakashi a look that would send a weaker ninja packing. "Listen here, brat. An alliance with Stone is vital to the continued prosperity of Leaf. Do you hear me? Their military might is growing by the day, and we can't afford to make an enemy of them right now. It may be true that there are other ninja suited for this particular mission, but Mayuko requested you specifically. It's either this, or a two-week long mission to Suna, and I figured you would want to stay in the village right now." 

She was right of course, he was backed into a corner. He sighed, overly dramatic to really hit home his displeasure. "Excellent." Shizune handed him a small scroll, giving him a sympathetic look before Tsunade continued, "here are the official details, though I'm sure you got the gist of it," and she shooed him away. 

"Oh, and Kakashi," he had just gotten a hand in the doorknob when she called his attention again. "Make sure to keep her happy, yeah? Just because you're unsatisfied with this mission does not mean you can be rude to Miss Sengoku. Best behavior, please."

"Of course, Lady Hokage." He gritted his teeth under his mask and took his leave.

~

"Right, what's on the agenda for today, Miss Sengoku?" Kakashi asked as he met up with his guest. She gave him a look, far too pleased for his liking, and as he came within reaching distance of her, she slid her hand around the crook of his arm. She leaned in far too close for people who had just met.

"Please Kakashi, call me Mayuko, " she purred, "I'm free until this afternoon, surely we can think of something to do until then." Her eyes said what she didn't with words, dark eyes with pupils dilated. She breathed in deep, too deep to be a normal breath. She was smelling him, taking in his strong alpha scent. Surely, from his scent alone, she should be able to tell he was mated, right?

~

He had been wrong, of course. Mayuko did not back off the entire trip to the training grounds; and she was absolutely shameless in her leering and all too casual touching. They had decided to train a bit to pass the time, taijutsu only to keep things tame and to avoid any damage to the area. 

Mayuko made a show of removing her jacket, revealing her low cut, cropped training top underneath. She undid and redid her hair, holding Kakashi’s gaze and giving him what could only be described as ‘bedroom eyes’

“Like what you see Kakashi-Kun?” The honorific was new, and Kakashi made a show of shuddering at the new name.

“Please Mayuko, just Kakashi is fine, and no, actually, just observing my opponent so I can form a strategy for our fight,” She slumped a bit at this, and Kakashi thought he could almost see her roll her eyes.

“Right,” he said and stepped back a few paces. “Ready?” He took a fighting stance. Mayuko did the same as she nodded.

She was fast, that was undeniable. And easily came into range to throw the first punch. Kakashi blocked it and moved to make a jab at her abdomen. She dodged and they settled into a slight rhythm, exchanging blows and blocks. He must have gotten a bit too comfortable with her pattern however, as the kick she landed at his side surprised him. He looked at her and she winked at him.

He backed away, regaining his focus, and deciding on a new strategy. Moving quickly he hoped to move up behind her and catch her off guard, but she anticipated his move and turned so they were face to face once again. Surprised once again, Mayuko took the opportunity to sweep at his ankles, knocking his feet out from under him and sending him toppling to the ground. She swung a leg over him then, planting herself on top of him and pinning both his wrists down next to his ears.

“I must admit Mayuko, you are quite the opponent,” He laughed nervously. She had that look on her face again, and now she had Kakashi right where she wanted him. She leaned in as if she intended to kiss him despite the mask he wore. Wanting to avoid this, he used his superior weight to flip them. He caught her off guard and quickly had her pinned now. He has had quite enough of her advances.

“Look Mayuko, I see what you’re trying to do and I’m...flattered,” He struggled to be polite, but remembered his mission and kept his tone pleasant. “But, I am happily married and mated,”

He had intended to continue his little spiel but was cut off by Mayuko slipping out from under him. She moved so quickly he didn’t have time to react as she moved behind him and slid her arms over his shoulders and down his chest.

“Mated huh? But surely, perverted Hatake Kakashi, who openly reads pornography in public doesn’t mind a little extra company." Ah, yes, that reputation of his. Being known as a lazy pervert did wonders for having enemies underestimate him, but this wasn’t the first time it came back to bite him in the ass.

Right, he’d had enough of this. Time to change tactics. He pried her off of him and stood up, reaching a hand out to help Mayuko up, trying to keep the atmosphere friendly after such an awkward exchange.

“That was a good spar. Shall we get lunch?” He hated the hopeful, determined look in her eyes as he made the offer. Mayuko nodded and slid her hands around his arm once again before they left.

~

Ramen definitely wasn’t Kakashi’s favorite meal, but he had ulterior motives bringing her to Ichiraku. If she didn’t believe him when he told her he was uninterested, he would just have to show her. He thanked Teuchi happily when they were served their meal. Mayuko looked less than impressed.

“Say Kakashi,” Teuchi spoke happily after handing over their bowls, “Have you heard from Naruto lately? Is he doing okay?” Perfect, this was exactly the situation Kakashi was hoping for. He sat up a little straighter, giving Teuchi an eye smile

“I have actually. He says he’s doing great. Getting stronger every day. Though he did mention he misses your ramen as he does in every letter he sends me,” Kakashi didn’t allow himself to show his emotions openly all too often, but when speaking about his family, well sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

“And who is Naruto?” Mayuko asked politely, or as politely as she cared to. Kakashi turned toward her, trying to convey as much pride as he could from behind a mask. 

“He’s my son,” He told her with confidence and relished a bit in Mayuko’s surprised reaction.

“He’s one of my best customers,” Teuchi added, “Be sure to tell him we wish him well in your next letter, eh Kakashi?” and with that he turned to get back to his work, leaving the two shinobi alone to enjoy their meal. 

“You have a son?” Mayuko asked, looking slightly disappointed as his face lit up.

"Yes. Naruto is my adopted son actually, though I love him like he was my own. He was my sensei's son after all," Kakashi allowed himself to look off into nothing, lost in his fondness for the boy. "He's away from the village right now training with Master Jiraiya, or I'd introduce you."

"Jiriaya? As in the legendary sannin?" Mayuko seemed impressed. 

"The very same. Jiriaya chose Naruto personally to become his student. We're very proud." He made no attempt to hide the pride in his voice

Mayuko seemed to ponder something for a while before she shifted closer to him once again, pointing her crossed knees toward him.

"I'd expect nothing less from such a renowned shinobi like yourself." She placed her hand on his thigh. 

"Right, let's eat," Kakashi announced and shifted so her hand fell away and he faced the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her looking at him, waiting to expose his face to eat. He relished in her disappointment a bit when he did his signature lightning-fast eating technique. 

Just as they were about to finish, Kakashi ordered another bowl to go, though the flavor was different from the one he just finished.

"You have a meeting with the intel team this afternoon, right Mayuko?" he asked as he stood to accept the extra food, and she nodded. "Well, I have a small errand to run before then." He gestured with the bag. "Mind tagging along?"

~

Late spring in Konoha was always gorgeous, and today was no exception, so it wasn't surprising to find Iruka treating his students to lunch outdoors. The children paid no mind to Kakashi and Mayuko as they approached the schoolyard, lost in their little meals and conversations.

Iruka sat closer to the building, on a stool he must have brought out from inside. At six months pregnant, it was getting harder and harder to get down on the ground with the students, and having a higher vantage point helped with keeping an eye on them.

All thoughts of Mayuko melted away when Kakashi saw his omega, and his heart fluttered when he saw Iruka stroke his growing middle fondly. He didn't even notice the Mayuko wasn't following him past the yard gates, he only had eyes for his mate.

Iruka must have caught his scent. He looked up and gave Kakashi a smile that knocked the wind out of him.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," Iruka said, "to what do I owe the pleasure of my lovely husband coming to see me?" The question was clearly rhetorical, said with a joking tone, and Kakashi's only response was a slight lifting of the take out bag.

"And you brought me lunch?" Iruka feigned surprise. Kakashi let himself laugh, kneeling down in front of his mate. He set the bag down and looked up into Iruka's eyes, bringing both hands up to rest on his stomach.

"How are you my love? Has he been giving you any trouble today?" Kakashi asked about the growing baby inside his mate.

"He's been an angel as always." Iruka smiled fondly. "My students, on the other hand, seem to feel the need to test my patience today." There was no real malice in his words.

Iruka pushed a few wild, stray hairs back up with the rest of his mate's unruly mop. "But really Kakashi, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, love." He handed Iruka his bowl of ramen. "You see that woman at the gates?" Kakashi asked but did not look over so Mayuko would not know they were talking about her. Iruka made a show of checking on his students so he could steal a glance at her as well without suspicion. "What about her?"

"That is Sengoku Mayuko, a visiting shinobi from Stone. I have been tasked with escorting her during her visit and despite me telling her otherwise-" Kakashi kissed Iruka's belly mid-sentence, to keep up appearances that their baby was the topic of discussion and not their guest. "-she seems very determined to get in my pants."

Being the prankster that he was, Iruka caught onto the little game that Kakashi must be playing immediately. "I see, so you've decided to show her you're uninterested then?" he questioned as he ate his meal.

“Precisely! My Iruka, so quick on the uptake,” and the alpha moved in to scent his mate, not enough to be obscene in front of the kids, but enough to make a point. When he pulled away, Iruka was giving him a devilish grin.

“Help me up please?” Kakashi did as he was asked. Iruka set his bowl down onto the stool and then smoothed out his shirt, lingering on his stomach more than necessary. He grabbed his mate's hand and together they walked toward Mayuko at the gate.

The entire time he had been here Kakashi had paid her no mind, but looking at her now as they approached, he could see her lips pressed tightly together, and tension being held at her temples.

“Hello, you must be Sengoku Mayuko,” Iruka let go of his husband’s hand and held it out for the kunoichi to shake. “I’m Hatake Iruka. Kakashi tells me he's showing you around the village while you’re here.” Mayuko only nodded and Iruka chuckled, “I do hope he behaved himself. My Kakashi tends to forget his manners.” He put just a hint of emphasis on the ‘my’.

“He’s been a perfect gentleman actually.” Her response was controlled and measured. She was clearly planning out her every move.

“Wonderful. Say, while you’re here in Leaf, why don’t we treat you to dinner?” Iruka’s tone was sweet and kind, and Kakashi could tell it was all an act. “You could come to our home tomorrow night.” 

Kakashi slid his arm around his mate’s waist, catching onto his scheme now. “We’d love to have you, Mayuko. What do you say?” and he gave her a look, challenging her.

Mayuko looked between the two, suspicious but not wanting to give in so easily. “That sounds wonderful Hatake-san. I’d love to,” she said, looking directly at Kakashi, purposefully ignoring Iruka.

“Please,” the omega wouldn’t give in easily either, “just Iruka is fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really need to get back to my students.” He turned toward his mate. “Thank you so much for lunch, alpha,” and he slid a hand up to rest on Kakashi’s chest, just above his heart.

“Anytime, my love,” and he stroked his omega’s pregnant belly one last time. They shared a small but intimate kiss over Kakashi’s mask before Iruka left to finish lunch and keep an eye on the students. 

Kakashi allowed his gaze to linger on his mate’s body as he walked away, admiring his filled out form a bit before turning back to his guest.

“Now, I believe you have a meeting to get to,” and they took their leave.

~

Luckily for Kakashi, Mayuko's meeting took up the entirety of the afternoon and went well into the evening, so all he had to do was escort her home. At the door, Kakashi waved her farewell and turned to leave when he was suddenly struck by an idea.

"Hey, Mayuko, you have tomorrow morning free yes?" She visibly perked up, expecting something, and nodded. Kakashi couldn't help himself and strung her along just a little.

"Why don't we train together again then?" he said sweetly. She beamed. "Of course Kakashi-Kun. I'd love to." She moved to step into his space again, but he dodged back before she could get too close. 

"Excellent. I look forward to it. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Bright and early," and he turned to leave, a smug smile hidden underneath his mask. He had quite the surprise planned for her.

~

Bright and early turned out to be at the break of dawn. Kakashi got up and followed his normal morning routine; waking before his husband and giving him a sweet kiss on his mating mark. He stroked at their baby nestled safely inside Iruka before going about taking his shower and then preparing breakfast. 

He was just about to sit down to eat when Iruka came into their dining room. His hair was rumpled from sleep and he was practically glowing with the sun as it peaked in through the curtains.

"Good morning," he called, voice a bit rough.

"Good morning my love, breakfast is ready. Won't you join me?"

Iruka's smile was fond as he walked to his mate and slid down into his lap. He buried his face into Kakashi's neck, breathing in his scent before it would be hidden away under the mask. Kakashi let himself enjoy the moment. Just him and the mate he adored. His hand gravitated toward Iruka's belly, stroking soft and slow.

"How is he this morning?" Kakashi asked as his lips came to brush against the omega's temple. Iruka chuckled, his own hand joining his alpha's. 

"Still sleeping, I think. Lazy, just like his father," but there was no bite to his words and they shared a laugh before they began to eat, Kakashi alternating between taking his own bites and feeding some to his mate.

"So what do you have planned for today? I'm sure Mayuko will have plenty of free time to kill."

"Ma, don't remind me." Kakashi made a face. "I was planning on getting her up early today, just to ruffle her feathers a bit." He set their utensils down and moved to whisper into Iruka's ear. "But then I got distracted by the most beautiful omega I'd ever seen and well, it looks like our guest will be enjoying her beauty sleep after all." He dove in and placed kisses all along his lover's neck. 

"Really Kakashi, you flatter me," and he pushed the alpha away so they could continue to eat. They stayed together in relative silence after that, just enjoying each other's company. When they finished, Iruka looked over his mate's shoulder at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, look at the time. I need to get ready for work," he looked at Kakashi, an over-exaggerated pout on his face. "Help me up, alpha?"

"Anything for my omega." Kakashi kissed his mate sweetly before bracing him in his arms, bringing Iruka up with him as he stood. He placed his feet back onto the floor gently and they shared one last, heated kiss before going about their morning routines. Iruka got dressed and they brushed their teeth together side by side. 

"I hope Naruto is remembering to brush his teeth every day," Iruka mused as they finished up in the bathroom. Kakashi saw the look of longing on his face.

"I know you miss him. I miss him too." He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "But Jiraiya said he was looking after him well, and he promised he'd bring Naruto back to the village when the baby is born." He tried to make his smile reassuring. 

"We'll see both of our pups soon Iruka. Don't worry," and he kissed his forehead for good measure. 

They left the Hatake compound together and Kakashi considered walking Iruka all the way to the academy, but he had already spent too much time at home. As it was, he was going to have to cut his time at the Memorial Stone short.

Standing where the path to their home met the main road, Kakashi allowed himself one last kiss before hiding his face away for the day. The embrace was tender and full of love, and Kakashi once again found his hands on either side of Iruka's belly. Their little son gave him the tiniest kick, a goodbye of his own. Iruka felt it too, of course, and broke their kiss with a chuckle.

"Baby is saying goodbye as well," he commented and that made Kakashi grin like a fool.

"Goodbye my love, see you at dinner?" Iruka gave him a stern look

"Of course. I'll be home by four and dinner will be served at six. Do not be late," His face fell a bit then 

"Have a wonderful day. Try not to cheat on me." It was obviously a joke, but Kakashi didn't even want to joke about something like that, so his response was absolutely sincere.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Iruka. I adore you too much." That earned him one last farewell kiss before they parted ways, Kakashi hiding his all too wide smile beneath his mask.

~

Kakashi changed his tactic after spending the morning at home. If he couldn't be obnoxiously early, he'd be obnoxiously late. So he took his time at the Memorial Stone and if he happened to take the long way to Mayuko's quarters well, she had no proof.

Much to his disappointment however, if Mayuko was upset with him she didn't show it. She was her normal, clingy self as he picked her up. By now, Kakashi was pretty good at ignoring her advancements, and he tuned her out most of their walk to his planned destination for the day. It wasn't until she stepped just a bit closer into his personal space, pushing his boundaries once again, that he took notice of what she was saying.

  
  


"You know, Kakashi-Kun, I've been thinking." She was definitely an elite shinobi, and she proved it when she used her incredible strength to turn Kakashi around to face her. She was getting bold now, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Why don't you come to visit me tonight?" she was practically purring. Kakashi ducked down and out of her hold, backing away several steps.

"Mayuko, please. I'm a married man. You met my omega just yesterday." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, yes. Your omega." She pursued him, stepping forward. "I'm not asking you to break your bond, Kakashi-Kun." She was close enough now to touch, and she ran her hands up his chest and it took everything in him not to push the beta away. 

"I simply want one night. That's all. One night with the infamous Copy nin. Please, Kakashi. I'm willing to take anything you'll give me.” She was back to whispering in his ear now. "That omega of yours doesn't have to know."

And that was the last straw. Kakashi jumped away, irritated. How many times did he have to reject this woman? 

"Miss Sengoku, I have been very polite with you, but you're trying my patience," He was getting worked up now. He had almost completely forgotten that the mission required him to be nice to Mayuko. He was just about to say something insulting when-

"Kakashi!" Gai's deep voice brought him back to reality. He had gotten so upset that he didn't even notice how close they were to the training grounds. Seeing Gai reminded him of his plan and the mission in general. He remembered his manners and would do his best not to yell at his guest. Besides, Gai would lecture him for sure if he caught Kakashi being so harsh to a woman.

"Late as usual, I see," Gai continued. "That's just so cool of you, my eternal rival. And you've brought a guest with you? Wonderful. Will she be judging our challenge then?"

Kakashi looked at Mayuko then, feigning a sheepish look, "Well, I actually brought Mayuko here to spar a bit, but, would you mind being our judge first? We can spar afterward."

As he said this, Kakashi was oh so subtly stepping away from his guest and closer to his best friend, hoping to use him as some sort of buffer between himself and her. 

Mayuko looked at them both quizzically, and she was clearly disappointed she would not be alone with the object of her affections. She pondered for a few more moments before speaking.

"I suppose that depends on what sort of contest it is," she finally answered.

"Of course," Gai spoke up. "What shall it be today, rival? A lap around the nearest lake? Or maybe a lunging competition? Or we could see who can do the most push-ups standing on one hand?" Gai was getting lost in his suggestions, doing brief demonstrations of each one. 

Gai definitely had a knack for suggesting things Kakashi didn't want to do. Good thing he had a plan for today.

"Actually Gai, I suggest, a singing contest!"

"Singing?" Mayuko questioned. She seemed a bit disappointed she would not get to observe Kakashi doing one of the more physical challenges.

"Singing?” It was Gai's turn to question. "Kakashi my friend, are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Kakashi assured him and the complete confidence in his voice must have convinced Gai.

"Alright, I'll start then," and Gai cleared his throat, breathing in deeply before beginning his song. Kakashi had never actually heard Gai sing before and was surprised to find his voice was quite pleasant; a deep baritone that would make any potential mate swoon.

Kakashi snuck a glance at Mayuko. She seemed unaffected by Gai's lovely song. He rolled his eyes, of course.

When it was his turn Kakashi played it up a bit, standing tall, shoulders back confidently. He took a deep, dramatic breath in and began a song he remembered learning as a small child about a boy's love for his dog. The notes came out warbled and strained. 

Kakashi knew he was a bad singer, hell, he was downright tone-deaf. And that was exactly why he chose this challenge. He was hoping his terrible singing would turn Mayuko off so much she never flirted with him again.

When he finished his song, Kakashi looked at this audience of two and his heart sank. While Gai's face was appropriately horrified, Mayuko, well she looked downright fond. Damnit.

"Well," Kakashi said, trying not to dwell on his failure, "it seems you've won Gai." He didn't bother waiting for Mayuko's verdict, despite her role as judge.

"Now that our challenge is out of the way, why don't you spar with us, Gai?"

~

The spar was somewhat helpful, at the very least it got Mayuko's attention away from Kakashi alone for a while. The three trained well into the afternoon until Gai was informed that Lee had returned from a mission and excused himself to greet his adopted son. He politely declined Kakashi's dinner invitation as he went, much to Kakashi's disappointment. Damn, dinner would be a lot less awkward if Gai and Lee had been there.

"Well, Miss Sengoku, I believe you have another meeting this afternoon," and that's all he said as they left the training ground together. Kakashi made sure to keep as much space between them as possible. He may have to be polite with her, but he definitely wasn't going to give her any opening.

As they approached the Intel building, he was surprised to see Inoichi himself waiting for them. 

"Hello Inoichi, haven't seen you around lately, " he greeted him politely 

"Hey Kakashi, yeah," he laughed a bit, "I just got back from rut leave actually. Damn, I'm getting too old for those. Say, you've got a pregnant omega at home, right? How's Iruka doing, anyway?"

Mayuko at least had the decency to blush at the mention of Kakashi's mate. 

"Iruka's great actually, he's practically glowing." Kakashi's chest puffed up with pride, and Inoichi chuckled, remembering when he was a young alpha in a similar position. "You're managing all those mood swings, then?"

"You know what they say, happy wife, happy life," Kakashi joked. "Oh, speaking of Iruka, he expects Miss Sengoku and me for dinner at six o'clock sharp. So try not to keep her too late alright, Inoichi?"

"Oh I've seen Iruka mad, Kakashi, I wouldn't dream of it," and although their voices were very jovial, Inoichi's face was deadly serious. Mayuko paled just a bit.

~

The Hatake compound took Kakashi's breath away almost every time he came home. Once a decrepit old house, abandoned by an owner too depressed to maintain it, the place was now back to its former glory.

Iruka has a knack for cleaning and interior design, and when they moved into Kakashi's childhood home after mating, he was determined to make it warm and comfortable again. Neither of them was particularly skilled at gardening, but with some teamwork they managed to clean up the grounds. There was even a large area out back that they built for Kakashi's pack. This house, their home, was absolutely perfect. Kakashi looked forward to coming back to it and the family that lived inside it every day. 

He opened the gate for Mayuko, gesturing for her to enter ahead of him, so wandering eyes couldn't sneak a peek at his rear end. When they made it to the front door, he made quick work of releasing the wards and opening it for her. 

"Tadaima, Iruka," he called out to his mate as they removed their shoes. He faintly heard Iruka's 'okaeri' meaning the omega must be in the kitchen. He smiled to himself and gestured for Mayuko to follow him. He noticed her looking around their home as they made their way to the dining room.

He allowed himself to glance at all the pictures Iruka had hung up as they went. Kakashi would never admit it to anyone but his mate, but he loved having so many pictures around. Having all the visual reminders of the good things he managed to gain in his life. There was one of his sensei and his genin team, his and Iruka's wedding day, several of Naruto as he grew up, several of Iruka's academy classes, and of course Kakashi's own genin team.

Having them all here, hanging for everyone to see, made the sting of Kakashi's past just a bit duller. He lingered on their newest photo, a grainy sonogram print out, 'It's a boy' written at the bottom. His pup, their pup. Just thinking about it made his heart swoop a little.

When they finally made it to the dining room, Kakashi asked Mayuko to sit at their kotatsu, while he started for the kitchen, practically running into his mate who was on his way into the room. Iruka was carrying a large pot, and Kakashi immediately took it and placed it on the mat in the center of the table.

"Thank you, alpha." He emphasized the 'alpha' and gave Kakashi a devilish look. Ah, so his prankster of a mate was still up for playing their little game. Damn, he was so in love.

"Why don't you sit, love, let me set the table." Kakashi gave him a kiss on the cheek through his mask, letting it linger probably longer than necessary and sneaking a hand into his bump for the briefest of touches, just to feel. He made sure Iruka was sitting down comfortably before heading to their kitchen. As he left he could hear his mate begin a conversation with Mayuko but decided not to listen in.

He grabbed the plates, being indulgent and using their fancy china they were gifted as a wedding present. He took his time gathering silverware and even brewed some ginger tea. He wanted Iruka to have enough time to say his piece. Once the tea was done, he balanced everything carefully and reentered the dining room. 

Mayuko was pale now, and looking rather uneasy. She even avoided eye contact with Kakashi as he set the table and served tea. They ate in relative silence. Iruka really went the extra mile with dinner, making Kakashi's favorite eggplant, miso soup.

When they had moved to the compound, Iruka found a handwritten recipe book with Kakashi's mother's name on it. The first time he made the soup using the book, Kakashi cried. It tasted exactly how he remembered his father used to make it, and he really lost it when he found out it was his mother's recipe. Iruka had since made the soup so many times he didn't need the written instructions anymore, and Kakashi savored it every single time. 

Iruka did his best to keep the conversation going, asking Mayuko questions, careful not to pry too much since she was on an official mission. Her answers were short and polite, but something was clearly off with her. When they finished, Iruka insisted on helping clear the table, despite Kakashi's protests, so they left Mayuko in the dining room with the promise to be back with dessert. 

Iruka gently set the plates into the sink, letting the basin fill with water. After depositing the pot he was carrying onto the counter, Kakashi pulled his mask down and wrapped his arms around his mate from behind. He pressed feather-light kisses on his neck and let his hands slide over the swell of their pup until they reached the lowest point. Kakashi was all but holding the weight of their child and Iruka's hands quickly joined his mate's. Together they felt their pup give a few strong kicks. Kakashi hummed into the omega's ear, content. 

"You must have really riled him up, love. Whatever you said to Mayuko must have inspired him." His omega turned to press their lips together, practically purring into the kiss.

"I wasn't too harsh, I promise." Iruka broke the kiss. "I simply told her she shouldn't underestimate me, and then informed her exactly what would happen if she touched you again. That's all." Kakashi chuckled.

"That's all, he says, my devilish mate. Such a feisty omega I have." They shared another kiss then, completely forgetting everything around them. 

A clearing of the throat brought them back to reality, and Kakashi quickly broke the kiss and covered his face before looking up. Mayuko was standing in the hall, her face beat red.

"Um, yes, well, thank you both for your hospitality," she said sheepishly, "I'm afraid I'm too tired for dessert, but dinner was lovely." she bowed a bit, eyes looking directly at the floor.

"No need to escort me home, Kakashi, I can find my own way. And I no longer require your services, so please do not bother coming to get me tomorrow." She stood up straight. "Thank you again," and then she turned and hurried down the hall. Kakashi had never heard anyone leave their house so fast.

They were both stunned silent for a bit, caught off guard by Mayuko's sudden departure. They each looked to the other, eyes meeting before they broke out into laughter. 

Iruka turned in his mate's arms, sliding his own arms around the alpha's neck and getting as close as his belly would allow.

"What about you, Kakashi? Would you like dessert?" His tone made it very clear that he was not talking about the lemon cake in the fridge. 

"Oh, Iruka," and Kakashi scooped his husband up into a bridal hold, "Don't mind if I do."

He was careful as he carried his mate to their bedroom, hyper-aware of the pretty cargo he held. He spared a glance at his omega, and the look he was giving him made his breath catch. That look, it killed Kakashi. Iruka looked at him as if he hung the stars. A look so full of love and awe it hurt to think about sometimes. Kakashi had no idea what he did to deserve such a look from such a perfect omega. But he was selfish and planned on keeping Iruka all to himself. To always have that look pointed at him, or their family of course, their pups.

Kakashi set Iruka down gently at the edge of the bed, sitting with his feet barely touching the floor. He never broke eye contact as he stripped down to just his underwear, mask and all. Even though he'd seen it every day since they mated, Iruka still gasped a little at his bare face.

Kakashi knelt down at the altar that was his omega, ready to worship him. He looked at him then, Sharingan activated, committing him to memory.

"Look at you," he breathed, as warm hands slid up Iruka's plush thighs.

"Look at you. My perfect omega, my mate." Kakashi pushed his soft shirt up over his belly. Iruka pulled it off completely, exposing taut, tan skin.

"Beautiful. An absolute wonder." He kissed his stomach as his hands came to either side to feel. Iruka's breathing sped up then and his scent became strong with arousal. 

"Omega, you smell so good. Ripe. Full of me. Of our pup." 

Kakashi moved up then, pressing his face into his mate's neck. He kissed and licked at his mating mark, causing Iruka to cry out in pleasure. The alpha chased the sound and pressed his mouth against the others for a hot kiss. Iruka gripped at his partner's hair in return, pulling him even closer. Kakashi used the forward momentum to push the omega back onto the bed. 

God, he was gorgeous; brown hair fanned out underneath him and looking at Kakashi with such dark hooded eyes. Iruka was hungry for it, he could tell, and who was Kakashi to deny him? He kissed his way down to hem of ruka's pants. Stopping every sorry often to press a hot, wet kiss to his omega's exposed flesh. He nosed at the hemline when he got there, before pulling them down and off completely. He leaned back now, taking in the beauty of his wet opening and hard omegan cock.

"You're perfect, Iruka, absolutely perfect." Kakashi moved in close and ran his tongue lightly over his mate's erection, using light, barely-there licks as it wasn't his desired destination. 

"Kakashi, please," Iruka whined, hand coming down to grab hold of wild gray hair.

"Please, alpha, don't tease me." Kakashi met his eyes again, Sharingan spinning.

"Of course, my love, anything," and then he buried his face deep into Iruka's crotch, tongue pressing into his wet hole. His mate's moan was exactly what he wanted to hear, and Kakashi took it as an invitation to explore him eagerly, scooping up his sweet slick and letting it and his own spit run down his chin. He would never tell a soul, but Kakashi loved the taste of his omega. He practically craved his mate when they weren't together. 

Iruka's responses were titillating, he spread his legs as wide as they could go, back arching, pushing his swollen stomach out into the open as he moaned shamelessly. It felt so good. Kakashi's tongue was hot and he worked him open so well. They had been together for some time now, and he seemed to know exactly what to do with his tongue to drive his mate wild.

Kakashi licked over his folds, tongue flat and wide, before diving in again. Since the pregnancy, Iruka had become so sensitive and Kakashi wanted to take full advantage of that. He flicked his tongue in deep and then up, hitting Iruka in just the right spot and his husband practically screamed in pleasure.

"Alpha, oh Kakashi, please!" As he spoke, Iruka's walls became tight around Kakashi's tongue, "I'm gonna…" but his sentence was cut off by a deep groan as he came. Kakashi drank it all, letting himself moan as well as he took in that familiar taste of cum.and slick.

He stood up then, face still wet and dripping. His breath was ragged now, and the sight of his toned chest heaving turned Iruka on all over again.

"I'm going to fuck you now, my love. Lay back," Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka into position, hips just barely on the bed. He pumped his hard, thick cock a few times to get himself ready as he took in the beautiful sight before him.

"Iruka. My Iruka." He lined up to the omega's wet entrance. 

"But that's not all." His voice was rough and deep as he pushed in, agonizingly slow. "I'm yours too. Right, Iruka? Your alpha. No one will ever take me away from you."

Kakashi looked directly into his mate's eyes then, and what he saw, drove him wild. Iruka was getting worked up again, biting his lip to try to keep his moans at bay, hands gripping at the sheets beneath him. And when their eyes met, there was so much lust in them, pure desire. He was practically sobbing with want and Kakashi couldn't hold back anymore. 

He bottomed out, pressed in as far as he could go. Iruka cried out, hands coming up to hold onto his stomach and this made Kakashi groan, remembering his mate's condition. He startedato slow the pace, taking his time fucking his omega now. 

"And this." Kakashi's hands come to rest lightly on his mate's belly. "We made this together, my love. You're so full of me. Full of our love." His thrusts sped up.

Kakashi lost himself a bit in pleasure then, thinking of his mate, his family. He never dreamed he could have this. Never dared to think he would have a mate, that he could be this happy. But here he was, completely enveloped by the most amazing omega he had ever met. Iruka was gorgeous, all tan skin and tight muscles. At least he was, before he got pregnant. Before Kakashi.

"Everyone can see that you're mine. Even when they can't see the mating mark, they can see our pup." His pace got even faster, and Iruka was moaning openly and often now. 

He gripped onto Kakashi's hair with both hands, pulling the alpha toward him with force, for a heart stopping kiss. There was nothing tender in their fucking now, except the love they shared for each other. They were so close now, and both Iruka and Kakashi lost all control.

"God and you're only going to get bigger, love." Kakashi said as he broke the kiss, giving into his more primal instincts and desires. "So sexy, Iruka. You're so hot," and he brought a hand up to feel Iruka's belly.

"Yes, Kakashi, yes! Yours, I'm all yours. And you're mine. My alpha." One of Iruka's hands left Kakashi's hair and came to meet his over their pup. The connection felt electric and it encouraged Kakashi to keep his pace.

"I'm so close, my love. Gonna cum inside you. Do you even have room for my cum? Already so stuffed. Iruka, Omega... I'm," he never finished the sentence though, succumbing to the hot, wet, tightness of his mate. He practically roared as he emptied inside him. Iruka cried out as well, reaching his second climax of the night.

They were still for a time, catching their breath as Kakashi pressed slow, wet kisses on any part of Iruka that he could reach. He pulled out eventually and flopped down onto the bed next to his mate, reaching out to intertwine their hands. Iruka rolled onto his side, groaning just a bit.

"He's getting too big. I don't think I can do it on my back anymore," he chuckled, bringing their joint hands up to his mouth and kissing at Kakashi's knuckles. Kakashi smiled, rolling to face his mate, freeing his hand, and once again touching their pup. His movements were slow and indulgent, feeling as much of that belly as he could.

"God, I love you so much Iruka," he looked down, "and him. Not even here yet and I love him so much." Iruka's hand joined his, and he inched as close as he could to Kakashi's, their noses brushing.

"Takara," he said, barely over a whisper. 

"Hm?" Kakashi questioned, not catching it right away.

"His name. I want to name him Takara." Kakashi mulled it over for a few seconds, and then beamed.

"Treasure, huh? It's perfect," and he ran his fingers through Iruka's soft hair.

"Takara, our treasure," and he kissed Iruka with all the love he had, letting their tongue glide together lazily. His heart was practically bursting with love. Nothing and absolutely no one would ever take him away from this. From the happiness he found with Iruka and the family they created together. Kakashi let his eyes fall closed then, and he let his guard down the way he only allowed himself to do in their home, where he always felt safe and content. 

~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at shy-daredevil 
> 
> Also super special shout out to the Kakashi Lounge discord server as they inspire me everyday to keep creating!


End file.
